Majority Wins
by Fire's of the heart
Summary: America's heart broke at the words his love said as he disappeared with the other Ancients. "I'm sorry poppet but majority wins" 2nd story in my Sayings Series, NOT a sequel to Ignorance is Bliss (sadly)


Fire's of the Heart: Hey guys anyway thank you so much for all the views on Ignorance is Bliss and that gave me an idea. *Drum roll* This story will be the second part of my sayings series. Basically these series will be a bunch of stories using a popular saying ex: Ignorance is Bliss. Some stories might be connected so I'll be sure to tell you in the summary if ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Dark Lord Hima does.

Majority Wins

"No! No you can't do this!" the personification of the United States of America yelled, pushing behind him the sole personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. A tug on the sleeve of his suit made the taller nation face back. "America please…. There is nothing you can do. It has been decided" Emerald like eyes looked at him sadly and America screamed and cursed as he was forcibly pulled away by a grim looking Germany and Russia, the whole time America remembered how simple everything was just yesterday.

 _Flashback!_

" _Iggy!" America screamed happily as he tackled his boyfriend of 5 years, 7 months, 12 days and 38 minutes. Boyfriend. The American still felt giddy and overwhelmed that he got to call the cute, a bit foul mouthed, hot tempered and easily flustered Brit as his boyfriend. "Don't call me that you bloody git! And people are staring!" the Brit said as he blushed, indeed, many people were looking. Some with curiosity, some with joy and some with disgust. However, whatever the reaction, the American paid them no mind. "But Arthuuuuurrrrrrr! It's been 2 months!" America whined, blue eyes copying a kicked puppy as he tightened his grip on the Brit._

" _Bloody git! That's cheating! Using those puppy eyes to get me to stop being angry!" the blushing Brit said, face smushed against the taller man's chest. Alfred chuckled, sending soothing vibrations to his chest. "Come on darling, we best go outside. We are going sightseeing after all!" He said as he picked the fairy like nation bridal style. "L-love?" Arthur asked surprised. The blue eyed country only laughed before he ran out of the airport, ignoring the screaming profanities Briton in his arms._

 _Flashback End_

"Please! I'll do anything! I'll take his place but please!" America shouted desperately. A ghost like Rome sighed. "I'm sorry child but you must understand. We have to take one of you to sustain the paradise of the nations" he said. "Any nation will do right? So why him?!" the Superpower roared, breaking free from Germany and Russia to march towards the long dead nations. "Child it's not that easy. There are many things to consider" Germania said. "Like what?!" he roared.

"First and foremost that nation must have much blood of foreign people on their hands" Gaul stated. "AND?! EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM FITS IN THAT CATEGORY!" the Superpower argued as he gestured around the now silent meeting room, no one daring to speak. "Secondly, that nation must already have passed their glory days, or at the very least not be as strong as before" Britannia continued. "THERE'S A LOT! THERE'S FRANCE, SPAIN, ITALY, CHINA, RUSSIA EVEN PRUSSIA!" America screamed. "Thirdly, the dead nations and at least 1/3 of the current nations must agree on a single nation" Native America said. The temperature seemed to have dropped at that as icy and enraged blue eyes turned to the living nations.

"You knew?" he asked in an eerily calm voice. Only Russia dared to answer with a small "da". America let out an insane laugh. "AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! BY GIVING THE PERSON I LOVE THE MOST AS SOME KIND OF SACRIFICIAL LAMB?!" he roared, striking fear into all their hearts. "We need to stop this!" Rome said to the other Ancients. "It's impossible now! England is already conversing with the Creator!" Gaul said. "What have we done?" Atlantis said fearfully.

"A-america p-please ca-calm d-down!" Canada stuttered. Furious blue eyes turned to him. "Did you know?! Didyou know about all of this?!" He shouted. "I did" he whispered. "Why didn't you say no?! Why did you agree?!" He yelled at the poor Canasdian. "Amerique! Do not blame him. Mon petit Matthieu said no!" France sad, still fearful of the superpower but he had to, it was his precious little brother being threatened. "Then why?!" Whys is he still being sacrificed?!" America yelled. "Because America, it was a voting and you know the rule" Russia answered him.

Once again silence reigned and panic only started when America started to laugh insanely again. "Japan~ Do you remember World War 2?" the superpower said in a sing song voice. Everyone's eyes widened. "Well guess what? My government managed to improve it! I haven't tested it yet but they told me its 5 times more powerful now!" he said, blue eyes wild. The whole world began to panic. A bomb?! 5 times more powerful than the one used in World War 2?! Amidst all the chaos, no one noticed the small Brit until he hugged the personification of the United States of America from behind. "Alfie. Please, it's alright" he said. Tearful blue eyes turned to him. "No! No! Remember Arthur?! Your promised! You promised you wouldn't leave me again remember?!" he yelled and both remembered that day many years ago that was the start of everything.

Flashback!

*Riiiiiinnnnnggggggg! Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg! Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg!* "Hold your horses I'm coming!" an irritated Englishman yelled. 'Who on Earth would come visit at 3 in the morning?' he thought exasperated. He opened the door and was surprised to see America, drenched from the rain and smelling like booze. "Why?" he yelled, not even greeting Arthur. "Wh-what do you mean why you sodding idiot?!" England said as he was trapped in the American's embrace. "Why don't you ever come?!" he sobbed. Both knew he was referring to his birthday, which was yesterday. England began to struggle at that. "You were the one who wanted to leave! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LIED! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK ALL THE LOVE I GAVE TO YOU AND THREW IT BACK IN MY FACE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SHATTERED MY HEART!" the Brit yelled. "'thur yer wrong. I did that because I love you!" the American slurred and he clumsily crashed his lips against the surprised Brit.

It was sloppy, clumsy and tasted like booze but that was the bex=st kiss Arthur ever had. "Dun leave me again" he said. "Only if you swear you won't do the same" the Brit countered. "Never again"

Flashback End!

America's heart broke at the words his love said as he disappeared with the other Ancients.

"I'm sorry poppet but majority wins"

Fire's of the Heart: How was it? Please leave a review!


End file.
